Avionics
Avionics compromise the modular subsystem components of a Railjack, analogous to Mods for Warframes or weapons. There are two major components of Avionics: First the "software" modules themselves (divided into three categories of Integral, Tactical and Battle Avionics) and the "hardware" Avionics Grid into which they are slotted. Like mods, some versions of these modules can be upgraded, at the cost of some Dirac and an increase in capacity usage, to improve the effectiveness of the module. Whether a module can be upgraded in the first place is denoted by the presence of empty diamonds above the module's name, with each level filling one of these diamonds. Unlike regular mods, however, the slots these mods are placed in can also be upgraded, to a maximum of three times, and at a higher Dirac cost. When upgraded, a slot will increase the effective level of any mod slotted into it by however many times it has been upgraded, even if the mod is already at its maximum rank. Integrated Avionics These modules provide a passive bonus to the stats of the Railjack. Each Sigma Railjack comes with three base non-maker Integrated Avionics pre-installed. Bulkhead Increases Railjack Hull (health). Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 Red cells = Beyond maximum Hyperstrike Increases Turret damage. Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 (Rank 8) to 3 (Rank 10) Red cells = Beyond maximum Hull Weave Increases Railjack armor. Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 Red cells = Beyond maximum Last Stand Increase All Turret Damage when Hull is below 20% Anode Cell Increase Shield Recharge Thermic Reduce Frost damage Ripload Decrease Ordnance Reload time Hyperflux Increase Flux Energy Conic Nozzle Increases Speed Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 Red cells = Beyond maximum Heat Sink Reduces Incindiary damage Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 Red cells = Beyond maximum Maxima Increase Max Shields by % Warhead Increase Ordnance damage by % Forward Artillery Increase Forward Artillery Damage by % Polar Coil Increase Turret Heat Capacity Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 Red cells = Beyond maximum Phasic Weave Reduce Ionic Damage Section Density Increase all Turret Critical Damage Tactical Avionics These modules provide special abilities that can be deployed through the tactical map screen. Battle Forge Reduce Forge Cooldown. Cooldown of 480s. Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 Fire Suppression Extinguishes fire hazards. Cooldown of 300s. Flow Burn Increase Speed and Speed Boost for 5s. Cooldown of 240s. Form Up Recall all Crew Members to the Railjack and heal them. Cooldown of 240s. Battle Avionics These modules provide powerful abilities that can be used the same way as Warframe abilities. Unlike Tactical and Integrated avionics, however, they cannot be slotted freely into any of the available slots. Each Battle Avionic fits into one of the three available spots and only in that one, and will not show up in as an option in the other two. Swarm Volley Fits into the third Battle slot. Releases a volley of homing missiles at the cost of 100 Flux Energy. 20 missiles are fired from an unranked Avionic, while a max ranked Volley will fire 38 for the same cost. These missiles make short work of fighters and ramsleds, but deal negligible damage to Crewships regardless of their level. Tether Fits into the second battle slot. Emits a field that restricts the movement of 6 enemy targets within 140m for 15s. Detonates for 1800 Damage over 85m. Flux Energy Cost:50 This is the description for a rank 4 tether avionic Particle Ram Fits into the second battle slot. Creates a cone-shaped plasma ram at the head of the railjack (cone is around 3-4x as wide as the railjack at the widest point and around 2x as long) damaging things that collide with its hitbox (ram has no HP, sustain cost or duration). This ram can be launched off the front of the railjack as a projectile, dealing damage to anything it contacts until it dissipates (duration 2s +0.5s per rank). Consumes 50 flux energy on creation. Dissipation as no extra cost. 900 damage at rank4 Seeker Volley Send missiles to the targets that point and the closest. Have cost of 100 Flux Energy Munitions Vortex Fits into the first battle slot. Deploys a bubble that absorbs fire for X seconds. Detonates for all accumulated damage over X meters. Flux Energy Cost: 25. Base Avionics Capacity usage: 2. Stats: Rank 0 - 5s, 50m. Rank 1 - 5s 75m. Rank 2 - 8s, 85m. Rank 3 - 9s 100m Rank 4 - 10s, 120m (Rank 4 is presumed numbers based off being a Rank 2 Munitions Vortex in a Rank 2 Grid Slot) Category:Railjack